Many computer applications allow a user to create and store dynamic content in which items are altered or acted upon based on user or other input at execution time. For example, an item may change color, shape, or turn into another item in response to a user positioning a mouse over the item or selecting the item. The use of dynamic content allows increased and more intuitive interaction between the user and a computer system.
Due to the strict standards and conventions governing data format on the Internet, dynamic content generated by many applications cannot be published or otherwise used on the Internet. As a result, the dynamic content must typically be regenerated in the Internet format which is both time consuming and costly. In addition, special Internet applications or compilers used to generate the dynamic content in an Internet format are often non-intuitive and unfamiliar to the user. As a result, the user must often learn to use new applications and programming languages such as hypertext markup language (HTML), Java, and the like in order to publish information over the network.